Good to Be Back
by KatieBoyle
Summary: It all started with a simple text on the bus home from regionals. Why is it always when things are going right for Rachel that drama rears it's ugly head? Who am I kidding, she thrives on it! St. Berry - One Shot


**Haven't written in a while so I figured it was probably time for me to do my bit to keep alive...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I am, however, a member of a glee club.  
**

Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket on the bus home from regionals. She was sitting beside Finn who'd been incredibly supportive of her ever since she'd sung her song on stage but their conversation had come to a natural end about ten minutes ago and the silence between them was uncomfortable. She reached in to her pocket to check her text, suspecting it was from one of her Daddies wondering when she'd arrive home. When she typed in her pass code the screen lit up. Rachel frowned. The number she'd received the text from wasn't in her contacts but she knew it by heart. Jesse.

_Good job today songwriter. It's good to see you up the front again rather than singing backing vocals like at sectionals. Stars like us need to shine…xx_

What was he doing in Ohio? Why had he come to see her at regionals and sectionals? She breathed in sharply. Finn didn't even notice the pained look on her face; he was engrossed in a conversation with Artie. Her fingers of her own accord began to type out a reply but she stopped them and deleted everything. She wasn't going to text him but she so badly wanted answers. A smart ass like Jesse probably wouldn't give her any she reminded herself. She had worked so hard to put him behind her and now a year after she had last seen him he was invading her thoughts again. Damn him! Rachel took a deep breath and shoved her earphones into her ears and started to play her wicked soundtrack at full volume but try as she might she couldn't control her thoughts. No her thoughts kept straying to a boy with curly, brown hair, a cocky yet infectious smile and an ego the size of Ohio, itself.

XxX

It was two days later that she received the next text. Her heart jumped when she saw his name appear on the screen of her iPhone. She had recently programmed his number into her phone as she had toyed with the idea of texting him back.

_Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men? xx_

Just quoting random song lyrics seemed a little random but Jesse and Rachel had always had an eccentric relationship. Rachel smiled and read it over and over again trying to see if there was any significance in the quote but she could find none other than Les Mis was her all time favourite musical. In the spirit of quoting random songs she decided to text him back. After all quoting song lyrics was innocent enough right.

_Omigod, omigod you guys :)_

She hit send and left her phone down by her maths book and returned to her homework. Rachel hated maths, yes she had an A average but she had to work really hard at it. Just like everything else in life she was really committed to doing well in it. A little while later, her phone vibrated. She nearly jumped and quick unlocked her phone but her excitement dropped when she saw the text was from Finn. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought. _I'm supposed to be in love with Finn, even if he doesn't love me back._ She was becoming obsessed with Jesse all over again and she had to stop it. He was in California and she was in Ohio. He had dumped her and then egged her. He did not have the right to invade her life. She stood up and left her phone behind her. As she was walking down the stairs her phone buzzed with a text from Jesse.

XxX

It was late one evening just as Rachel was climbing in to bed when Rachel's phone began to ring. She was sleepy and didn't bother to look at the caller ID she just hung up and figured whoever could ring her back in the morning. Just as she was drifting off into her dream land her phone rang again. She figured it must be urgent so she picked up. She nearly threw up when she read the caller ID. It was Jesse. "Shit," she murmured under her breath. Should she answer it or not? What if she made an idiot of herself in front of the only guy who she ever truly loved? Yes, she had admitted to herself over the past week and a half of exchanging of song lyrics that Jesse was her soul mate and everyone else paled in comparison to him. Finally she decided to pick up the phone.

"This better be good Jesse," she said, "I was almost asleep."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Rach. I didn't think about the time difference. Look I'll make it snappy. A year has made me mature and firstly I want to apologise and I know you probably won't accept it but I have to do something. The way I treated you was unacceptable. I was a complete asshole to you, hell I cracked an egg on your head! And I never even apologised Rach, I used you and I'm really sorry. I can't believe I did that to the only person I ever loved. You're the only person whoever got me Rach. All my so called 'friends' at Carmel only hung around with me because of my money and my social status. I'm sorry. And I'm gonna quit rambling now. I just want to make it clear I'm sorry and I'll love you forever."

There was silence. The only noise in the room was the ticking of the clocks and her breathing. The boy she loved had just apologised and told her he loved her.

"Rach?"

"I think I love you too Jesse. I think I'd love you no matter what you did," she whispered into the phone.

"God, I miss you Rach. Would it presumptuous to ask you to answer your door right now 'cause I'm outside it or should I just come back tomorrow when you've slept?" His last comment reminded Rachel of the caring side of Jesse that people so rarely got to see. She had been lucky enough to see it through out there short relationship.

"No." She rushed downstairs and opened the door. Jesse stood before her in all his glory. His curly hair was unruly and a genuine smile was plastered on his face he didn't look quite as confident as usual but that didn't bother Rachel. He pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Hello is it me your looking for?" Jesse sang quietly in her ear.

"Yes it is," she replied, pulling his head down so that she could kiss him. Her one of her hands explored his face memorizing every inch, while other knotted in his curly hair. He looped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. There tongues moved in perfect tandem. The kiss itself however wasn't quite sweet it was more urgent like this was all a dream and at any moment it might disappear. Eventually the two pulled away.

"God I've missed you," Rachel said trying to catch her breath.

"It's good to be back."

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm a slight review whore so any reviews would be apprecaite even if they're scathing reviews...**


End file.
